


How to Properly Care for Your Mate

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem can be a dragon or an alien king, Hermaphrodite!Atem, M/M, can be anything you want, fantasy/future/alternate au, gandora!Atem, there's not any detail on the setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: I literally just had to write this. I just wanted a little smut shot featuring Gandora Atem.





	How to Properly Care for Your Mate

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the summary: There be smut here. If that makes you uncomfortable or anthropomorphic beings do, do us both a favor and leave.

Atem crawled into bed, curling snugly behind his mate. Heated eyes wondered over the expanse of lightly tanned exposed skin. He pouted at the thin sheet covering the other from the waist down. His pout deepened as he realized his mate was very aroused in his sleep. Yugi moaned deeply, face contorted in pleasure. He almost whimpered in need. The sheet was kicked off him shortly after. He licked his lips with his forked tongue.

“Yugi, wake up.” He murmured as he kissed him. His hand trailed down his mate’s belly, through the course black hair of his groin, to wrap around his cock. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His hips moved slightly, rocking back and forth. “Wake up, Jewel, and put that glorious cock of yours inside me!”

“If you want my dick so badly, Atem, you have to let me go. You know how I want you when I prep you. On your hands and knees, tail over your shoulder, exposing that wonderful ass of yours.” Atem quickly moved, making his upper body lower than the other. His ass swayed as he watched Yugi lazily rise and grab their lube. He watched his very willing Gandora for a moment. He hummed as he climbed back into bed. He grabbed a plump cheek, massaging it roughly in his hand.

Atem moaned desperately. Yugi squeezed the mound of tanned greyish flesh just the way the other liked. This time his partner mewled. He loved this. So much power in one being and it was all his. The gems imbedded in his hide glowed violet instead of the normal red. Good. His husband was enjoying the treatment. He leaned over him, teeth gently nibbling at the scale like skin around a gem.

“Yugi!” He wailed in exquisite pleasure. He panted as the love bites continued. The gentle pressure wasn’t enough to distract from Yugi’s gel covered finger against his hole. He relaxed. Atem knew Yugi would never hurt him, and they’d mated thousands of times in the past. He purred as his mate took the same care as always. He moved his finger in and out as he varied the speed before adding a second, and finally, a third finger.

When he knew Atem was ready, he moved to prop himself against the mound of pillows. It was far easier and more comfortable for his dragon to ride his cock. Yugi placed his hands on his hips, helping him stay steady as he lowered his body. They kissed slowly as Yugi’s cock breached Atem’s muscles to slide into him. He breathed out slowly, smiling against the other’s lips.

“I’ll never get tired of feeling your body around me. I love being surrounded by your heat, Koibito. Now, ride my dick till your heart’s content or I impregnate you again.” His dragon grinned before lifting off his cock. He slid back down slowly, dragging him across his walls. Atem moaned softly as his arms encircled Yugi’s neck. He nipped at an arm gem. The other threw his head back. His cock twitched between them.

He reached between them to tease the pink appendage. He loved the shape of Atem’s dick. It was so different from a human’s. The hot pink flesh stood out against his dual dark tan/dark grey skin. His cock was tapered, like a tentacle, and just as flexible. Yugi smirked, meeting Atem’s downward thrust with an upward motion of his own as he remembered curling his husband’s dick around his once.

Atem panted, sending him a desperate glance. Yugi tightened his hold on his hips. He bounced him in his lap. He was finally able to have his complete way with his Gandora. He thrust up quickly, hitting against that one spot on his inner walls. Atem’s scream turned into a roar. He smiled as he battered that spot.

“Yugi! Please!” He knew that tone of voice. He knew that needy almost-there whine. Well, if he wanted more children, he wasn’t going to say no. Yugi shifted his body, moving his thrusts from his husband’s ass to his other hole. He knew from experience his vagina would be slick. He groaned as the heat around his cock intensified. Atem came with a roar, body tightening around him. Cum covered their torsos. He collapsed against Yugi, riding out his orgasm as his mate found his.

“Atem!” He loved watching his human as he came. Yugi’s face relaxed completely, almost like he was a freed man. He felt the warmth flow into his womb, felt it take root. The two sat like that as they regained their breath. Yugi smiled at him as he gently laid them back over the pillows. He knew Atem would want them to stay entwined as they were for some time. “Are you satisfied, my child hoarding dragon?”

“Very.” He said in reply. “Thank you, Yugi. I know I did not say anything, but thank you.”

“I miss the sound of tiny youngling feet too. I don’t mind. All our other children are grown and mated. Why not bring another round into this world. How many should we have this time before we pause?” Atem grinned cheekily.

“Why not double it and have twelve more!”


End file.
